


A winning loser

by woojiniserau



Series: 𝟐𝐩𝐚𝐫𝐤 𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐤 𝟐𝟎𝟏𝟗 [5]
Category: AB6IX, Wanna One
Genre: 2park being cuties, 2parkweek2019day5, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, jihoon just wants to win, woojin is annoying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojiniserau/pseuds/woojiniserau
Summary: Jihoon tries to win at thumb wrestling.





	A winning loser

“Woojin, get your ass back here! I am not letting you win by cheating.” Jihoon screams, chasing after his boyfriend who did not deserve to be that quick on his feet. 

“Babe, I did not cheat. Just admit you don’t want be the loser.” Woojin teases, jumping over their bed. 

Jihoon curses when he tries to grab Woojin’s leg but misses and ends up face planting into the mattress instead. He’s a little thankful it wasn’t onto the floor though otherwise Woojin would have to watch himself very carefully.

“It’s not fair. You have that weird thumb bending technique.” Jihoon huffs, rolling over.

Woojin flops himself beside Jihoon, knocking his hand against the older’s side and eliciting a glare from him. Woojin mutters an apology, softly patting the spot he hit. Woojin wasn’t looking to reactive dorm Jihoon again.

“Jihoon just say you suck at this game and go.” Woojin sniggers and pulls Jihoon towards him when he tries to escape. 

Jihoon continuously jabs Woojin’s arm with his fists, “Hey, take that back. Take it back, Park Woojin, you cheater.” 

Woojin places his palm against Jihoon’s forehead and pushes him away. He chuckles when Jihoon still continues in trying to punch him. It’s comical to see him fighting the air and also pretty cute.

“Park Woojin, get your massive hand off my forehead, you brat.” Jihoon whines, now trying to swat away Woojin’s intruding arm.

“Okay, let’s have a rematch. I won’t use my technique.” Woojin suggests, snorting when Jihoon’s mood instantly brightens.

“Yay. And I swear if you do, I’ll bend your thumb all the way back.” Jihoon grins, hopping off the bed and skipping towards their living room. 

Woojin shivers. His boyfriend’s cute face really did well at hiding his scary side. 

“I still can’t believe you made a whole wrestling ring for a thumb war.” Woojin mutters, “I thought you’d stop with the arts and craft after what you did to poor Parky.” Woojin shakes his head in disappointment. 

“You’re the one that broke him!” Jihoon argues, shoving Woojin away from his favourite spot on the coach.

But Woojin’s annoyingly quick reflexes push Jihoon back and he sits there instead. Jihoon throws Woojin a look that he hopes makes the younger know that he would get him back for that but Woojin, having no fear for his life, just smiles innocently at the older.

“Babe, just sit on my lap. You know that’s actually your favourite spot.” Woojin smirks, tugging Jihoon onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his middle. 

Jihoon blushes but doesn’t refute because he’s not wrong. Being in Woojin’s hold is definitely one of his favourite places in the world. 

“Just give me my rematch, you flirt.” Jihoon huffs, grabbing Woojin’s hand and putting them into the right position.

“Whatever you want, my love hoonie.” Woojin smiles, pressing a kiss against Jihoon’s flush cheek. The nickname always got the same response and Woojin will never get tired of it.

“No cheating, asshole.” Jihoon warns when Woojin bends his thumb back and forth.

“Chill, babe. I’m just warming up.” Woojin chuckles.

“Whatever. Start on the count of three. One, two, three.” 

Woojin and Jihoon start trying to push each others thumbs down and Woojin, being the good boyfriend he is, doesn’t “cheat” but he still manages to win anyway.

Jihoon pouts, “It’s your monster thumb. How could my little, baby thumb go up against that?” Jihoon cries, cradling his thumb with his other hand.

Woojin playfully rolls his eyes at his boyfriend’s antics, pulling the pouting Jihoon closer to his chest, “Your thumb isn’t even that small.” 

Jihoon gasps and places his and Woojin’s hand against each other, “Tell me that again, babe.” 

Woojin intertwines their hands together and kisses Jihoon’s, “Let’s play Mario Kart. You’re good at that. Maybe, you can redeem your loser ass.” 

Jihoon whines but gets off Woojin anyways to go turn on the games console, “My ass is a winner thank you very much.” 

Woojin laughs and playfully smacks Jihoon’s butt, “It sure is, babe.”

Jihoon glares at Woojin, “I hate you.” 

Woojin grins, getting up to press a quick kiss onto Jihoon’s lips, “I love you, too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! :)
> 
> fr the day we see 2park on screen together u will hear my screams


End file.
